


The Ideal

by Wayward_Worms



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Brat Persona 5 Protag, M/M, Mentions of T-Shots, Not Beta Read, Teacher-Student Relationship, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Worms/pseuds/Wayward_Worms
Summary: School mandated therapy seemed more like a punishment rather than a helpful source to drop all your emotional baggage.He was doing this for one reason and one reason only; To clear his “record” of Kamoshida.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Maruki Takuto, Maruki Takuto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 32





	The Ideal

**Author's Note:**

> I’m gon be fr for a hot sec. this is hot shit that’s been sitting in my docs since May. This shits also unbeated. 
> 
> AND YES, I’m aware the ending sucks, but as I said, I started this back in May and abandoned it due to the Marushu fandom being non existent.

School mandated therapy seemed more like a punishment rather than a helpful source to drop all your emotional baggage. 

Akira stood outside the nurses office, hands jammed in his pockets.

He was doing this for one reason and one reason only; To clear his “record” of Kamoshida. 

Shifting his weight, he sighed hand grasping at the door, pulling it open. 

He'd always hated the nurses' office, no matter what school he went to.

It unfortunately reminded him too much of the hospital, which in it of itself Akira had a complicated relationship with. 

“Ah, you must be Kurusu-Kun. It’s so nice to meet you” 

If it wasn’t for his already tarnished record, he would’ve punched this asshole in the face. 

He shrugged his shoulder bag off, Morgana already long gone with Ann, sliding into the chair adjacent to the one the therapist sat in. 

Akira shifted his feet again, pulling his right leg over his left. 

“I’m not here to exchange pleasantries with you, Doctor.” It wasn’t as venomous as he had wished it was, but it was good enough. 

He watched as the therapist only leaned back with a chuckle. 

“There’s no need for hostility, I’m not your enemy. I’m just here to listen to whatever’s holding you down. But if you don’t want to talk about what happened just yet, that’s fine too. I have snacks if you’d like?” 

Maruki rolled his shoulders, pointing to the basket on the coffee table. 

Reaching over, Akira stared into the wicker basket. Nothing horrible, but not anything he’d actually eat. 

Slumping back, He kept his eyes dead set on the wall. 

“What if I want something else?” Akira shut his eyes, uncrossing his legs and letting his thighs squeeze together. 

“Something less along the therapy side and more on the.. sensual side?” It wasn’t worth much, but it couldn’t hurt. 

Even if he wasn’t a good therapist, there’s no denying that he wasn’t hot. 

He hadn’t been paying much mind to him this morning at the assembly, too enraptured in the hushed murmurs of Ann and Ryuji discussing why the school cared so much about the mental health of students weeks after Shihos attempt. 

Akira, at the time, shrugged, rubbing lightly at his nose.

_Probably to save what little reputation they had. I’m sure news spread outside the school of the ‘new delinquent transfer student’ and of course, the very public attempt of Shihos didn’t stay under wraps._

“Y-you’re quite the kidder, Kurusu-kun.” nervousness practically leaked off Maruki, the young man adjusting himself.

“It’s what I want. You are here to help, correct?” 

Maruki blushed at that, hands meekly balling into fists. 

“That’s not the kind of help I came here for. My job, as a therapist, is to help students like yourself, come up with healthy ways to cope in situations like this.”

God he’s so insufferable.

Akira groaned, standing. Striding over, he sat a bit too harshly in Marukis lap.

“What I need is for you to shut that stupid mouth of yours. _If you’re really here to help_ , then you’ll help the way _I_ need it.” 

It’s unlike him to take the reins in situations like this. But stressful shit kept piling on top of his plate. The last thing he needed was verbal help. 

He’d been so pent up ever since the trial, and the case with Kamoshida didn’t help _shit._

And then there was the fact he had just taken his T-Shot the day before. 

Spreading his thighs, Akira pressed his body closer to Maruki, letting his body relax against the other man. 

“You were hired to help. It’ll be a one time thing.” 

He could practically feel the heat off of Marukis body. 

It obviously didn’t take much to rile him up.

“Kurusu, you know that’s not.., what if someone came in?” 

Fuck, he was hard. 

“No one will come in. This is my hour, I’m allowed to use it however I feel.” Slowly, Akira rocked his hips, grounding his hands against the brunettes surprisingly toned shoulders.

Pressing his chest against Marukis, Akira nestled his face near the crook of the doctor's neck, hot tongue lapping at the skin. 

He couldn’t help the light laugh that escaped him, watching how the elder man tended at his touches, only to let go the further Akira ground against his erection. 

Akira moaned, loud and needy. He continued rocking against the others cock, his left hand traveling downwards to pinch at Marukai pert nipples. The man, finally, moaned low, hands finally releasing and planting themselves to Akiras waist.

He finally understood why he was here. Pulling himself back a bit, Akira got to work unbuttoning Marukis pants, the other radiating nervousness.

“K-Kurusu- this isn’t..” 

Akira merely shushed him, eyes heavy with lust. 

Sliding himself to the floor, Akira got to work, Marukis cock erect and heavy against his hand. 

Blowing softly at the tip, Akira lapped at the head, tongue swirling over the slit. 

He enjoyed riling up any man he found decently attractive, enjoyed watching them fidget and gasp, unsure of what to do in the situation.

Sinking further down the shaft, Akira gagged, a moan following indecently. 

Grasping tenderly at Marukis thigh, Akira let his free hand roam down his stomach and over his own thigh, grasping helplessly at his own sex. 

Bobbing his head, Akira slurped around the offending length, tongue swirling around the head. God he was so wet.

Giving a light pop, the ravenette stared dazedly at the older man, face flushed, knuckles white as he gripped the sides of the chair, obviously holding himself back from locking his fingers in Akiras hair. Shame, he would’ve loved a little manhandling. 

Knees knobbing unhelpful you, Akira slithered his way up, his dripping clothed cunt briefly rubbing against Marukis dick as he settled himself in his lap. 

“Mind if we start our session?” Chest pushed against the older man, Akira shamelessly spread his legs further, allowing the swollen cock beneath him to slot between his cheeks. 

“There’s a lot on my mind right now.” Slowly, he lifted his hips, Maruki stunned into silence. 

The men Akira normally slept with were much more vocal than this. Both his guardian and Gun Dealer would’ve snapped into action by now, the way they would manhandle his lithe body, pounding relentlessly into him, derogatory words slipping so effortlessly. 

But Maruki,, all he’d done up to this point was resist him, which was odd. Men never resisted anything, sex especially. 

Grunting, Akira pushed on, jiggling himself off the counselors lap to strip from his pants and boxers. 

Another beat went by, Maruki only swallowing as Akira continued, face burning even hotter as he sunk back into place, the tip of the brunettes cock rubbing oh so sinfully over his dripping cunt. 

“Maruki?” 

That caught his attention, said man stuttering a bit. 

“Y-yes, Kurusu-Kun?” A shiver ran up his spin. 

“Look at me.” Softly, He brought a hand up to Marukis chin, thumb delicately rubbing against his stubble. 

Dark brown eyes locked with lucid Onyx, the ravenette closing the space between them. 

Moaning, Akira gripped at Marukis coat, lips locking together. Finally, he was getting it. 

Maruki hungirly accepted him, his own hands wrapping around the youngers waist, guiding him onto his cock. 

Maruki fit _perfectly_ inside him, his cock curving delightfully against his convulsing walls.

It felt so much better than any of the other dicks he’s serviced in the past, bored beyond belief while they fucked into him. 

But this, it was everything he could’ve ever asked for. 

Shivering lightly, Akira drew a shaking hand back, fingers twitching lightly as he pursued his needing cunt.

Dragging a nail over his clit, he cried out, his other hand gripping much tighter. 

“Move, please” it almost came out in a cry, tears pricking lightly at the corners. It felt so fucking good. 

“Kurusu-Kun, I- ah, are you..”

“Please..”

There was a beat of hesitation, Maruki nodding. 

He started off quickly, throwing the raven haired teen to the table beneath them, a wanton moan spilling from said boy's lips. 

Wrapping his legs around the doctor's body, the elder man set a rather punishing pace, balls slapping obscenely against Akiras taint.

Hand pulled back, Akira went back to gripping at Marukis shoulders, hiking himself as far up as he could. It felt so delicious, the way Marukis cock curved perfectly, pounding delicately into his sweet spot on every thrust. 

He threw his head back, moaning. 

“M-Maruki-San, please.” 

Pleasure coiled deep in his stomach. 

Grasping at the older man's lab coat, Akira nestled his head against the doctor's chest, breath uneven and erratic. 

“You’re alright, Kurusu-Kun. I’ve got you.” 

Akira only whined at that, eyes rolling back, the small office echoing the rhythmic slaps against wet skin. 

He was so close, so close to his peak. 

Feet locked behind Marukis back, Akira arched, a low moan erupting from his throat, cunt leaking fluid steadily. 

It throbbed in anticipation, his need still unsated. 

Dragging his nails up the doctors clothed back, he clenched roughly around Marukis shaft, a weak attempt in getting him to cum faster. 

“Kurusu-Kun, I,,” with a heavy breath, the brunette let out a pitchy moan cock convulsing, emptying himself in the younger man. 

Akira moaned in response, jutting as far up as he could. 

With a weak jerk, Maruki pulled out, red flushing his face. 

Semen seeped out of Akira's pussy, pooling under him.

The ravenette in question shivered, hands untangling themselves from the back of the doctor's coat, fingers roaming the front of Marukis body instead.

“Thank you, Maruki-San.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m over on [twitter](https://twitter.com/onixiaberry/status/1334052728679538690?s=21)


End file.
